Stay
by Bonesaholic
Summary: The way The Princess and the Pear should have ended!


I ran out of his apartment faster than I had meant to, I was supposed to walk out like seeing her in his apartment bringing him food, trying to take care of him didn't bother me. It wasn't supposed to bother me, he's my partner not my boyfriend. I'm not supposed to get jealous; I'm not supposed to hate her because she wants him. I try to tell myself that I'm not jealous because I want him, I try to tell myself that it's simply because I am his friend, his best friend I'm supposed to be the one taking care of him. Not some woman that he just met, it's supposed to be me! But then again who am I kidding, I didn't get upset when Angela was sick and she wanted Hodgins to take care of her not me. The scientist in me makes me face it, I'm jealous because I want Booth, and right now the blonde FBI agent is getting to take care of him while I go home to be alone. I make it out of his front door and halfway down his steps when someone calling my name catches my attention.

"Dr. Brennan!!"

It turn to look and have to stifle a groan, can my night get any worse. I want to turn right back around and keep going; I want to pretend that I don't hear Agent Perotta calling my name but I know that I can't so I stop.

"Dr. Brennan, you really don't have to leave because of me I can go you should stay."

I have to keep the self deprecating chuckle from escaping my lips, "I told you before I can't stay I have somewhere to go." Without saying anything else I turn and start walking away again, I could feel my self control slipping and had to get out of here.

"He loves you, you know." She calls after me, "He really loves you."

I felt my self control shatter and tears spill down my cheeks, I stop walking but don't turn to look at her, "No he doesn't" I almost whisper.

"He does Dr. Brennan, everyone can see it. I haven't even been around you for long and I can tell. The way he looks at you, his need to protect you, the way he says you're name. I'm amazed that you don't know by now."

My anger flares up instantly at her words and I spin around to face her, not caring about the tears on my face anymore. "You say you know that he loves me?" I spit at her.

"Yes, it's obvious how he feels about you."

"Ok so say that I believe this, that he loves me. You knew it and you still pursued him?"

She looked down at her feet for a moment before looking back at me, "Yes, I was hoping that it wasn't true, but the way he was acting today not being with you on this case, well it made it too clear to pretend anymore."

What I was going to say in response to that was cut short by another voice calling my name. I looked up the stairs to Booth's apartment and saw him struggling to walk down to where we were standing.

"Bones." He said again.

"Booth what are you doing you shouldn't be up let alone trying to walk down stairs."

"I needed to talk to you."

"I have a cell phone Booth, you could have called me."

I looked up at him then and noticed his smile; it was the smile he always gave me when he knew I was leaving a part of the truth out of what I was saying.

"You would have answered when you saw who was calling?" He asked deliberately leaving; "We both know you wouldn't have" off the end of the sentence.

"No."

He smiled at me again, "See, that's why I came out here to find you. But I didn't expect that it would be so easy, or that Agent Perotta would be out here with you."

I glanced back at her momentarily forgetting that she was there, "Yeah, we were just discussing some last minute items about the case, but I really have to get going now, Dr. Brennan, Seeley." Agent Perotta said nodding to both of us before walking to her car.

"Come on Bones; come back upstairs so we can talk."

"No Booth I can't like I said before I can't stay."

"Bones, don't make me come down there and make you come up." He said teasingly, a smile on his face.

"That's not fair Booth you are preying on the fact that I don't want you to hurt yourself more and you know that I'm going to come up so you won't." She said feigning annoyance, as she walked up the stairs to meet him.

"I can't help it if I'm one of your weak spots Bones."

I look of panic crossed my face and I considered denying it, but looking up into his eyes I decided I was done denying, I was finally going to admit to both of us exactly how much of a weak spot Seeley Booth really was to me. "Don't make me regret coming up here Booth, now get inside and let your back heal. I don't want to have to work with Agent Perotta again."

"Why not Bones, she's good at her job and she seems to like us, what is your issue with this one Bones?"

I decided to jump, to bare my soul and hope like hell it didn't earn me a broken heart. "My issue is that she seems to like one of us a little more than the other." I said walking a little closer to him, hoping my subtle hint got through.

"Ohh…so you're jealous? You know you don't have to be jealous Bones. You're my partner nothing's going to change that."

"I'm not worried about that Booth." I said with a devious smile, "And believe me she interested in being more than your new partner."

He smiled at me before saying, "Oh is that so Bones, and is that a problem?"

"Yes" I said hoping that I wasn't making a mistake, reading more into the situation that there was. When I saw his eyes go wide and darken I knew I was going to be okay. "Because see Booth, I tend to get overly territorial."

"You do?" He gulped

"Yes I do, I don't like it when women look at you like that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the one that's supposed to look at you like that Booth." I smiled at the shock evident on his face and leaned forward stopping just before my lips touched his, "Is that a problem for you?"

A huge grin broke out on his face as he wrapped his arms around me, "No Bones, it's definitely not a problem." He said closing the distance between us and granting me the sweetest kiss I have ever experienced.

I pulled back after a few moments, with tears in my eyes, "I love you Booth."

I heard him gasp and looked up at him, surprised to see tears falling down his cheeks, he pulled my tighter to him and whispered, "God I love you Temperance, more than you can ever know."

The tears were flowing freely down both of our cheeks, and I thought that I would never feel any happier than I did right now.

Then I heard him whisper, "Stay with me tonight."


End file.
